1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home network, and more particularly to, a method of processing contents in a home network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to research and various standardization operations of home network technology, a user can operate a variety of home network devices using a remote control. For example, the user can operate a variety of home network devices such as a personal computer (PC) and digital contents via a television over a home network.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining a related art method of using contents in a home network. The home network is based on a Universal Plug and Play for Audio Video (UPnP AV) architecture, which is applied as described below.
Referring to FIG. 1, a control point (CP) transmits a CreateObject message that requests a content directory service (CDS) of a digital media server (DMS) to generate items in order to upload contents to the media server. The media server generates the items based on parameters included in the CreateObject message. The CP that receives a result of the generation of the items transmits the contents to the media server through an HTTP POST. The media server updates the items of the CDS if the media server receives a last packet of the contents in order to completely upload the contents. After the items of the CDS are updated, the CP calls Browse( ) or Search( ) of the CDS and uses the contents uploaded in the media server.
In detail, according to the related art method, although a user browses the items of the CDS using the CP before the contents are completely uploaded in the media server in the home network, since the user cannot acquire Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information used to access the contents, live broadcast contents are reproduced to upload to the media server, and a time-shift function such as a personal video recorder (PVR) cannot be used.